


But Not the Best

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [23]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim was better for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Not the Best

**Author's Note:**

> For Drabble Prompt #429: Better.

_I’m better with you,_ Barbara thinks later that night, playing with the soft hairs on the back of Jim’s neck while he sleeps.

But Renee was good.  Not the best, not the worst, but _good_.  She smiled like Barbara hung the stars; she touched Barbara like she was made of clouds.  She lied like it was her job but Barbara could always tell when Renee was lying; it was getting harder and harder to tell when Jim was being honest or not. 

Barbara rolls over onto her back, clutching the blanket to her chest, eyes squeezed shut.  She feels sick for thinking about Renee in bed, in her and Jim’s bed—Renee belonged to a whole other world, a world full of smoke and pills and hazy memories of hands and lips.

Jim was better for her.  _Jim makes me better._

But Renee was good.  Barbara still can’t understand why that bothers her so much.


End file.
